1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device having an interface port protection cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as cell phones and notebook computers usually include one or more interface ports, such as USB ports, memory card connectors, etc. To protect these ports, a cover is usually connected to the housing of the electronic devices. One known method utilizes a rubber connecting member to connect the cover to the housing. The cover can rotate with respect to the housing, allowing the interface port to be exposed. One problem with this kind of cover is that the rubber may not be strong enough to withstand mishandling by a user.